Maldita Idol
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: Videl defenderá lo que es suyo.


Disclaimer, Dragón Ball no me pertenece.

Este fic está dedicado al increíble autor EnterradoR por sugerirme (obligarme) a hacer este fic xD Te adoro. Ojalá les guste. :3 y sí, admito que es un fic tonto y forzado pero igual disfrútenlo, y si no les gusta echénle la culpa a él por obligarme a escribirlo :v

Nota: Es imprescindible conocer la escena de la Maldita Lisiada para entenderlo :3

* * *

 _ **Maldita Idol**_

* * *

Apresurando sus decididos pasos, un blondo observa hacia todas las direcciones que su cuello le permitiera. Taimado, levanta uno de sus manos empuñadas como señal de soledad. En un rack con atuendos extravagantes y extraordinarios, aparece el rostro de una mujer, saliendo de su viperino escondite.

—Muy bien Barry, no sé por qué hacemos este numerito detectivesco aquí en el set. Fácilmente podíamos haber hablado por teléfono.

—No es momento para quejas Kokoa. Tenemos una misión, y esa misión es vengarme de Videl para que le quede claro que a mí nadie me rechaza. —Sus infelices intenciones se enfriaron al sentir el carraspeo de su castaña compañera— Ah sí. Y ayudarte con tu carrera también.

—Aun no me dices lo que haremos.

—Para empezar, debes decirme lo que descubriste.

* * *

Entretanto, en el ala este del set cinematográfico, el hijo mayor de Goku se preparaba para la siguiente escena de su vertiginosa (e improvisada) carrera actoral.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿me estaba llamando? —cuestiona el taciturno Son Gohan a su colega sentada en silla de ruedas para una escena de la película aún inconclusa.

—Si lo hice, te llamé con el alma — aseguró emocionada.

—¿En serio? Creí haber escuchado claramente como gritaba mi nombre —confundido, frota sus dedos contra su nuca.

—Pero grité con toda mi alma.

* * *

Mientras lo anterior sucedía, el actor de moda se apresuraba en ejecutar su carroñera venganza.

—¿Por qué me arrastras hasta acá? Debo alimentar a mi hija —cuestiona Videl hacia Barry, derrochando confusión. Frente a ellos se encontraba cerrada una puerta de metal, tentando al espíritu curioso de la joven madre.

—Tu esposo te tiene una sorpresa —responde soterrando su satánica risa con sus manos. Con naturalidad Videl abre la puerta encontrando la imagen más dantesca, siniestra y repugnante de todas. Ni en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos oscuros pudo ocultarse una aberración como la que sus orbes azulados recién habían visto.

—¡¿Qué haces besando a la idol?! —ese inconmensurable alarido hizo que Gohan despegara sus labios de la mejilla perteneciente a la castaña. Ese beso, aunque se sintió increíblemente culpable, era la única manera de hacer que Kokoa mantuviera en silencio el secreto sobre su doble identidad.

—¡Videl, cariño!

—Así que era de este de quien estabas enamorada maldita idol... ¡de mi Gohancito! —con su índice apunta su propio pecho— Te advertí, que no se te ocurriera poner los ojos en él. Y los pusiste —toma una pausa para limpiar las furibundas gotas saladas en sus mejillas— escuincla babosa, ¡te atreviste! Pero te va a pesar, te va a pesar. Te voy a dar una paliza que no se te va a olvidar en tu vida inválida del demonio.

—¡Pero si yo no estoy inválida, solo estoy actuando! — aclaró Kokoa.

—¡Pues ahora serás inválida de verdad! — amenazó Videl, arremangándose la blusa.

Como una leona a su presa, la esposa ofendida se lanza a arañarle el rostro a la desgraciada infeliz, ¡digo!, a la indefensa idol.

—Videl, cálmate por favor —pide Gohan agarrando fuertemente las muñecas de su esposa.

—No se te ocurra cometer una locura —advierte asustado el blondo mientras sus piernas y manos sufrían movimientos sísmicos.

—Apártate de mí, infeliz —con una inverosímil fuerza, Videl abofetea al verdadero vencedor del androide llamado Cell, tumbándolo al suelo— ¡quítate, princeso! —ruge logrando que el modelo de revistas huya hacia la puerta. Sin obstáculos en su camino, continúa su resarcimiento violento.

—¡No, por favor! —lloriquea Kokoa, siendo zarandeada con la misma delicadeza que una bomba.

—Te voy a matar —carcajea lunáticamente y posteriormente gime de dolor—¡tú besándote con mi hombre!

—¡Auxilio! Esa mujer está loca —ruega Barry por alguien que detenga a la fiera, temiendo ser el siguiente en recibir una atroz paliza— ¡Se le ha metido el demonioooooo!

—Videl, te lo explicare todo pero por favor detente —Gohan, quien era igual de afortunado que la ardilla de la película «La era de hielo», abrazaba por detrás a su mujer. Con mucho esfuerzo apenas podía sostenerla, ya que ésta no suavizaba sus coléricos movimientos.

Indiferente a la vergonzosa escena, aparece Míster Satán saludándolos a todos. Desdichadamente su jocoso saludo obtuvo como respuesta una fuerte patada en la entrepierna obsequiada por su primogénita. Pero como digno campeón de la humanidad, trató de ocultar su dolor y gritó entre interiores lágrimas:

—¡Es un truco!

Sin embargo, su afirmación no fue nada convincente pues la gata en celo, ¡digo!, Kokoa, suplica por él.

—Ayuden a Míster Satán, ayúdenlo por favor —ruega entre llantos la actriz, que por su aspecto actual sería perfecta para un film de horror.

—Tú, ¡haz algo! —reclama el verdadero e inigualable Gran Saiyaman hacia el ser rubio y despreciable que lo interpretará en la próxima película.

—¿Yo qué?

—Ve si el señor Satán sigue vivo —al escuchar tal vocablo, Barry obedece sin contraponer.

—¿Señor el bufón ese? Suéltame que si no está muerto lo termino de matar por presentarnos a esa zorra —escupe con asco tales palabras la energúmena jovencita, lanzando una terrible mirada capaz de enfrentarse al fuego del infierno.

—Ayuden a mi niña, el amor la va a matar —balbucea Mark perdiendo poco a poco la lucidez— ayúdenla…

De manera inexplicable Videl evapora la cadena que la retenía, que en realidad eran los musculosos brazos del semisaiyajin. En las manos de la mujer se materializó un biberón, cosa que alarmó terriblemente a los presentes.

—De mí no se van a burlar —apuntando con su infantil arma, Videl advierte— aunque me vaya a la cárcel.

—¡No, no, no! Videl, por Kami. Pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o verás —tiembla el marido de la actual psicópata—. Videl, no dispares ¿Videl? ¡No!

* * *

Acostado cómodamente en el sillón de su hogar, Gohan se movía inquieto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—No, Videl aguarda. Yo soy el único que te puede dar el biberón, ¡detente! —sudando nerviosamente, Son Gohan es desterrado del mundo de los sueños por las suaves manos de su esposa que acariciaba dulcemente su rostro.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —pregunta preocupada la jovencita.

—Videl, mi amor —la abraza buscando consuelo en su cuello— solo tuve un mal sueño. Lamento mucho si hice mucho escándalo.

—Oh, Gohan no te disculpes. A cualquiera le pasa. Ven, vamos al jardín a tomar un jugo, preparé tu postre favorito: galletitas con forma de osito —sonríe mostrando el dulzor de su alma.

Caminando por el pasillo, Videl posa su brazo tras los hombros del chico. Sin que este fuera consciente, ella voltea el rostro hacia la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían.

De repente, su mirada dulce se transformó completamente a una más siniestra; muestra sus brillantes dientes y la imagen se congela completamente, oyéndose solamente una diabólica risa haciendo eco en los oídos de los lectores.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
